A change of clothes a change of heart
by Pokemonwriter
Summary: Ash is tricked into joining team rocket just after he is kidnapped!
1. Chapter 1

_A change of clothes_

_A change of heart_

One day Ash, Dawn and Brock were walking deep in the woods near to birch town on the way to Ash's next Pokémon gym battle and Dawns next Pokémon contest. Gradually the woods began to thin out and Birch town came into sight. "Last one there is a slowpoke!" yelled Ash.

"I'm not a slowpoke!" yelled Dawn breaking into a sprint

"Wait for me!" shouted Brock trying hard to keep up.

Ash arrived in Birch town excited and out of breath closely followed by Dawn and Brock. As they neared a Pokémon centre an old storyteller approached. She had a bunch of fainted Pokémon in her arms.

"Hello." Said Ash inquisitively with an eager look in his eyes "Can you tell us a story about Pokémon." A lustrous smile spread slowly over the woman's crinkled face.

"Of course child." "Bring your friends to my hut just over there by the Poké mart tonight and I will entrance you with a tale of Pokémon and mystery." Said the old lady "And call me Ethyl by the way."

"Thanks Ethyl!" said Brock

_That night_

"Ah children come, come, sit." Said Ethyl mysteriously "know allow me to enthral you in my tale." "_Long ago there were three witches who lived in this town; all were evil to the core._ _They ruled with fear over the town as they had learnt to harness the power of the Hypnos in this wood. The Hypno in these woods are particularly good at hypnotizing people into losing their free will. The witches stole ten Hypno pendulums and crushed them into a cauldron creating a potion. The watches washed regular clothes in that broth and when it glowed red they would make their request. _ _Then the next person to put every item of clothing will do whatever the request was, but it has to be every item of clothing or the spell wouldn't take effect. Then the only way to release the victim is for every piece of clothing to be removed, even if the victim has one piece of the clothing on the victim is still under the spell and will try to put every bit of clothing back on. However if the victim is not released within 3 days the spell becomes almost permanent even if all the clothes are removed the victim must fight the spell themselves from the back of their mind."_ Finished Ethyl with a sigh. "And that children is my story." All three of them could only stare at Ethyl in awe.

What they didn't know was that team rocket was just behind the hut also listening to the story.

"What a load of rubbish gobbledegook." Exclaimed Jessie. Meowth just sat there with a look on his face that suggested that there was a brilliant plan forming or he really needed to use the bush. Then at that moment James came running over with three packages in his arms.

"New uniforms!" Squealed James "One for me, One for Jessie and one for...Oh!" "One for _Meowth, ha." _Laughed James.

"Well I'm not wearing a uniform that is five times too big for me." "But I know who could wear it!" said Meowth with an evil smile spreading across his face.

"I'm going to go steal some pendulums." Immediately said Jessie catching on.

_That night_

"Bubble, Bubble toil and trouble, watch me as I wash these clothes, whoever wears these, their free will, will take a doze." Screeched James and Jessie, as they stirred the team rocket uniform in a cauldron.

"All right, calm down you witches, yes I mean you James; the potion is almost ready to take a request!" Warned Meowth. Just as he said that the potion began to glow red.

The trio silently counted to three then made their request " Whoever wears these clothes shall become a member of team rocket and do whatever what one of us three want without question!" they all finished with a satisfied grin.

_The next day_

"Mornin' guys." Yawned Ash, waking up cheerfully "Me and Pikachu are going to do some early morning training before our gym battle today!"

"Me and Piplup will come with to practise for our contest." Said Dawn.

"Wait up guys." Yelled Brock.

The trio were strolling through the woods when a Hypno appeared; they all tensed and covered their eyes to stop the hypnosis. But it never came. Ash risked a peak and realized that the Hypno's pendulum was missing.

"Hey guys its saf-ahhhhhhhhhh." Yelled Ash as a giant vacuum sucked Ash, Dawn and Brock into it and all three blacked out.

_Later_

"Uhhhhhhhh!" groaned Ash as he slowly regained consciousness. He looked around and felt a wave of relief as he saw Dawn and Brock, then fear washed over him as he saw all his Pokémon and Dawns and Brocks Pokémon with them all in a glass room with a hand panel on the side. They were also in a glass room with a door and a hand panel next to it. As Dawn and Brock woke up they also looked round, confused. Then a seemingly invisible trap door rose from the floor in between the two rooms and Jessie, James and Meowth rose from it.

"Team Rocket, let us go, why do you keep trying to steal our Pokémon?" asked Dawn.

"You're going to release your Pokémon, well one of you is but they will look silly in Team Rocket Uniform!" said James with a slight glint in his eyes.

"See this is how it's going to work; we're going to hide behind this glass panel so you can't hurt us, and then you are going to touch that hand panel in your door to release yourself and come into the corridor and put on this Team Rocket uniform." Said Jessie as a uniform rose from the floor "Then you are going to release your Pokémon because only someone in this lovely uniform can release your Pokémon and you can go." They surged forwards to reach the hand panel blinded by their love for their Pokémon. Dawn stood up against it first and it was far too big and baggy just by sight. Then Brock tried and if he had even tried it on it would have split. Then Ash tried and it seemed to be made for him. Only then he realized that it also had Team Rocket boxers and socks.

"I'm not changing my underwear in front of you!" said Ash to Team Rocket

"Fine go behind that paper screen behind you and change." Said Meowth

Ash quickly nipped behind the screen and changed coming out in just Team Rocket underwear even without his cap.

"Hey why do these feel sticky on the inside?" said Ash

"Oh yeah, we lined them with a string shot to make them stick to you for at least 3 days!" Said Jessie. Ash huffed a little bit but carried on to put on the black shirt with a red R on it, the black trousers, the Team Rocket cap and the Team Rocket socks, he had one white shoe on when Brock had a flashback. Something about the old lady, clothes and Hypno. Then he and Dawn both Yelled "ASH NO!" apparently she had been thinking the same thing.

"Huh?" said Ash as he put the last shoe on and it stuck fast. A red glow surrounded Ash and when it faded he had a cruel look in his eyes.

"And now for our _new_ motto!" said Jessie

Jessie: Prepare for trouble

James: And make it _treble_

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation

James: To unite all people within our nation

Jessie: To denounce the evil of truth and love

James: To extend our reach to the stars above

Jessie: Jessie

James: James

Ash: Ash

Ash: Team rocket blast off at the speed of light

Ash: Surrender now or prepare to fight

Meowth: Meowth that's Right

Woubbafet: Woubbafet

"No Ash!" screamed Dawn

"Bye twerps!" Said Ash as he pressed a button and Dawn, Brock and their Pokémon fell through the floor.

"Come on Dawn, we will get Ash back!" said Brock as he pulled Dawn away.

_Day 1_

"Come on Ash get up it's time for our first heist!" whispered James and Ash Immediately sprang up out of bed "Great what are we doing!" asked Ash eagerly. "Bank Robbery, now come on." Two hours later Team Rocket and its newest member returned back with bags full of loot from the museum. Ash pulled out a crown full of jewels, several necklaces and a few gold coins.

_Day 2_

"Up and at 'em Ash it's time for your first ever Pokémon stealing spree!" yelled Jessie "We're raiding the local Pokémon centre." " Oh goody!" said Ash a delighted glint in his eyes. That night Ash and Team Rocket returned with their bags bulging with stolen Poké balls.

"Goodnight twer- I mean Ash!" Said Jessie and James

_Day 3_

"Dawn quickly, wake up!" said Brock as he shook Dawn awake "It's the last day to save Ash before it's too late!" Immediately Dawn sprang awake. "Let's go, NOW!" yelled Dawn.

_Elsewhere _

"Come on Ash, it's time for your official initiation into Team Rocket." Said Meowth

"Wow, what is it, you know I feel like I have become more attached to Team Rocket over the last few days." Said Ash as a red glow began to surround his feet.

"Funny that isn't it, anyway your mission is to steal a Pokémon from a twerp." Said James. _It's starting, the final transformation before he will truly be a member of Team Rocket, when the glow reaches his heart he will be enslaved to Team Rocket Forever! _Thought James.

"Now come on lets go." Said Jessie. As Team Rocket walked through the woods, the glow around Ashes feet, very slowly began to creep up Ash's leg and as it did Ash became more and more evil, picking off every Pokémon in sight when finally they came across Dawn

and Brock.

"Hello twerps!"sneered Ash "Give me your Pokémon now or else, Pikachu attacks!"

"Ash, this isn't you. Team Rocket hypnotized you when you put on that stupid uniform and if you don't take it off in a few minutes you will join them forever." Yelled Dawn and Ash replied with a hurtful sneer. _This isn't working _thought Dawn. Then she had an idea.

"Bunery quick use cut on Ash's uniform!" yelled Dawn. But when Bunery was a metre away from Ash the red glow began to flow into Ash's heart and for a second his eyes flashed red.

Then Bunery cut Ash's uniform off and in a flash his clothes old came back but he had an evil grin on his face.

"Nice try, twerps." Said Jessie "But it has been too long and Ash is ours."

"No It's not too late." Said Brock and Dawn in Unison "Ash think off all the adventures we've had together, the three of us, think of your Pokémon, your mum, all the badges you've and the battles you've had, Just remember!" finished Brock and Dawn. Ash suddenly began to shake and shudder and the red glow left him forever and in a flash of white there was only one noise.

"Looks like Team Rocket blasting off again!" screamed Team Rocket.

"Thanks a lot for saving me, I could have been stuck loving Team Rocket forever. By the way, it was horrible being hypnotized like that. My mouth and body did what they said but my mind said no. But after the time when it was supposed to be permanent it actually changed me, for a moment my mind and body were both loving Team Rocket, I wanted them to win!."

"Weird!" said Dawn

"Anyway don't you need to start training for your gym battle?" said Brock...

"oh yeah, who wants to go first?" screamed Ash


	2. Chapter 2

_A change of clothes_

_A change of heart_

One day Ash, Dawn and Brock were walking deep in the woods near to birch town on the way to Ash's next Pokémon gym battle and Dawns next Pokémon contest. Gradually the woods began to thin out and Birch town came into sight. "Last one there is a slowpoke!" yelled Ash.

"I'm not a slowpoke!" yelled Dawn breaking into a sprint

"Wait for me!" shouted Brock trying hard to keep up.

Ash arrived in Birch town excited and out of breath closely followed by Dawn and Brock. As they neared a Pokémon centre an old storyteller approached. She had a bunch of fainted Pokémon in her arms.

"Hello." Said Ash inquisitively with an eager look in his eyes "Can you tell us a story about Pokémon." A lustrous smile spread slowly over the woman's crinkled face.

"Of course child." "Bring your friends to my hut just over there by the Poké mart tonight and I will entrance you with a tale of Pokémon and mystery." Said the old lady "And call me Ethyl by the way."

"Thanks Ethyl!" said Brock

_That night_

"Ah children come, come, sit." Said Ethyl mysteriously "know allow me to enthral you in my tale." "_Long ago there were three witches who lived in this town; all were evil to the core._ _They ruled with fear over the town as they had learnt to harness the power of the Hypnos in this wood. The Hypno in these woods are particularly good at hypnotizing people into losing their free will. The witches stole ten Hypno pendulums and crushed them into a cauldron creating a potion. The watches washed regular clothes in that broth and when it glowed red they would make their request. _ _Then the next person to put every item of clothing will do whatever the request was, but it has to be every item of clothing or the spell wouldn't take effect. Then the only way to release the victim is for every piece of clothing to be removed, even if the victim has one piece of the clothing on the victim is still under the spell and will try to put every bit of clothing back on. However if the victim is not released within 3 days the spell becomes almost permanent even if all the clothes are removed the victim must fight the spell themselves from the back of their mind."_ Finished Ethyl with a sigh. "And that children is my story." All three of them could only stare at Ethyl in awe.

What they didn't know was that team rocket was just behind the hut also listening to the story.

"What a load of rubbish gobbledegook." Exclaimed Jessie. Meowth just sat there with a look on his face that suggested that there was a brilliant plan forming or he really needed to use the bush. Then at that moment James came running over with three packages in his arms.

"New uniforms!" Squealed James "One for me, One for Jessie and one for...Oh!" "One for _Meowth, ha." _Laughed James.

"Well I'm not wearing a uniform that is five times too big for me." "But I know who could wear it!" said Meowth with an evil smile spreading across his face.

"I'm going to go steal some pendulums." Immediately said Jessie catching on.

_That night_

"Bubble, Bubble toil and trouble, watch me as I wash these clothes, whoever wears these, their free will, will take a doze." Screeched James and Jessie, as they stirred the team rocket uniform in a cauldron.

"All right, calm down you witches, yes I mean you James; the potion is almost ready to take a request!" Warned Meowth. Just as he said that the potion began to glow red.

The trio silently counted to three then made their request " Whoever wears these clothes shall become a member of team rocket and do whatever what one of us three want without question!" they all finished with a satisfied grin.

_The next day_

"Mornin' guys." Yawned Ash, waking up cheerfully "Me and Pikachu are going to do some early morning training before our gym battle today!"

"Me and Piplup will come with to practise for our contest." Said Dawn.

"Wait up guys." Yelled Brock.

The trio were strolling through the woods when a Hypno appeared; they all tensed and covered their eyes to stop the hypnosis. But it never came. Ash risked a peak and realized that the Hypno's pendulum was missing.

"Hey guys its saf-ahhhhhhhhhh." Yelled Ash as a giant vacuum sucked Ash, Dawn and Brock into it and all three blacked out.

_Later_

"Uhhhhhhhh!" groaned Ash as he slowly regained consciousness. He looked around and felt a wave of relief as he saw Dawn and Brock, then fear washed over him as he saw all his Pokémon and Dawns and Brocks Pokémon with them all in a glass room with a hand panel on the side. They were also in a glass room with a door and a hand panel next to it. As Dawn and Brock woke up they also looked round, confused. Then a seemingly invisible trap door rose from the floor in between the two rooms and Jessie, James and Meowth rose from it.

"Team Rocket, let us go, why do you keep trying to steal our Pokémon?" asked Dawn.

"You're going to release your Pokémon, well one of you is but they will look silly in Team Rocket Uniform!" said James with a slight glint in his eyes.

"See this is how it's going to work; we're going to hide behind this glass panel so you can't hurt us, and then you are going to touch that hand panel in your door to release yourself and come into the corridor and put on this Team Rocket uniform." Said Jessie as a uniform rose from the floor "Then you are going to release your Pokémon because only someone in this lovely uniform can release your Pokémon and you can go." They surged forwards to reach the hand panel blinded by their love for their Pokémon. Dawn stood up against it first and it was far too big and baggy just by sight. Then Brock tried and if he had even tried it on it would have split. Then Ash tried and it seemed to be made for him. Only then he realized that it also had Team Rocket boxers and socks.

"I'm not changing my underwear in front of you!" said Ash to Team Rocket

"Fine go behind that paper screen behind you and change." Said Meowth

Ash quickly nipped behind the screen and changed coming out in just Team Rocket underwear even without his cap.

"Hey why do these feel sticky on the inside?" said Ash

"Oh yeah, we lined them with a string shot to make them stick to you for at least 3 days!" Said Jessie. Ash huffed a little bit but carried on to put on the black shirt with a red R on it, the black trousers, the Team Rocket cap and the Team Rocket socks, he had one white shoe on when Brock had a flashback. Something about the old lady, clothes and Hypno. Then he and Dawn both Yelled "ASH NO!" apparently she had been thinking the same thing.

"Huh?" said Ash as he put the last shoe on and it stuck fast. A red glow surrounded Ash and when it faded he had a cruel look in his eyes.

"And now for our _new_ motto!" said Jessie

Jessie: Prepare for trouble

James: And make it _treble_

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation

James: To unite all people within our nation

Jessie: To denounce the evil of truth and love

James: To extend our reach to the stars above

Jessie: Jessie

James: James

Ash: Ash

Ash: Team rocket blast off at the speed of light

Ash: Surrender now or prepare to fight

Meowth: Meowth that's Right

Woubbafet: Woubbafet

"No Ash!" screamed Dawn

"Bye twerps!" Said Ash as he pressed a button and Dawn, Brock and their Pokémon fell through the floor.

"Come on Dawn, we will get Ash back!" said Brock as he pulled Dawn away.

_Day 1_

"Come on Ash get up it's time for our first heist!" whispered James and Ash Immediately sprang up out of bed "Great what are we doing!" asked Ash eagerly. "Bank Robbery, now come on." Two hours later Team Rocket and its newest member returned back with bags full of loot from the museum. Ash pulled out a crown full of jewels, several necklaces and a few gold coins.

_Day 2_

"Up and at 'em Ash it's time for your first ever Pokémon stealing spree!" yelled Jessie "We're raiding the local Pokémon centre." " Oh goody!" said Ash a delighted glint in his eyes. That night Ash and Team Rocket returned with their bags bulging with stolen Poké balls.

"Goodnight twer- I mean Ash!" Said Jessie and James

_Day 3_

"Dawn quickly, wake up!" said Brock as he shook Dawn awake "It's the last day to save Ash before it's too late!" Immediately Dawn sprang awake. "Let's go, NOW!" yelled Dawn.

_Elsewhere _

"Come on Ash, it's time for your official initiation into Team Rocket." Said Meowth

"Wow, what is it, you know I feel like I have become more attached to Team Rocket over the last few days." Said Ash as a red glow began to surround his feet.

"Funny that isn't it, anyway your mission is to steal a Pokémon from a twerp." Said James. _It's starting, the final transformation before he will truly be a member of Team Rocket, when the glow reaches his heart he will be enslaved to Team Rocket Forever! _Thought James.

"Now come on lets go." Said Jessie. As Team Rocket walked through the woods, the glow around Ashes feet, very slowly began to creep up Ash's leg and as it did Ash became more and more evil, picking off every Pokémon in sight when finally they came across Dawn

and Brock.

"Hello twerps!"sneered Ash "Give me your Pokémon now or else, Pikachu attacks!"

"Ash, this isn't you. Team Rocket hypnotized you when you put on that stupid uniform and if you don't take it off in a few minutes you will join them forever." Yelled Dawn and Ash replied with a hurtful sneer. _This isn't working _thought Dawn. Then she had an idea.

"Bunery quick use cut on Ash's uniform!" yelled Dawn. But when Bunery was a metre away from Ash the red glow began to flow into Ash's heart and for a second his eyes flashed red.

Then Bunery cut Ash's uniform off and in a flash his clothes old came back but he had an evil grin on his face.

"Nice try, twerps." Said Jessie "But it has been too long and Ash is ours."

"No It's not too late." Said Brock and Dawn in Unison "Ash think off all the adventures we've had together, the three of us, think of your Pokémon, your mum, all the badges you've and the battles you've had, Just remember!" finished Brock and Dawn. Ash suddenly began to shake and shudder and the red glow left him forever and in a flash of white there was only one noise.

"Looks like Team Rocket blasting off again!" screamed Team Rocket.

"Thanks a lot for saving me, I could have been stuck loving Team Rocket forever. By the way, it was horrible being hypnotized like that. My mouth and body did what they said but my mind said no. But after the time when it was supposed to be permanent it actually changed me, for a moment my mind and body were both loving Team Rocket, I wanted them to win!."

"Weird!" said Dawn

"Anyway don't you need to start training for your gym battle?" said Brock...

"oh yeah, who wants to go first?" screamed Ash


End file.
